


Silence

by AmyLeeCooper



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLeeCooper/pseuds/AmyLeeCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon can become the best doctor ever, and Amy... well, we know that Amy is a princess from Glendale. A Shamy fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: from love and Sandra Bullock**

"Sheldon, it's my turn to decide what movie we can see, you chose the place for dinner. I decided to see 'The Proposal' with the beautiful Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds, the sex symbol," Amy said as she adjusted the sound for the movie.

"Amy, we're not going anywhere, we have been discussing this since we left for Thai food. This is serious, our arguments have become more difficult lately." Sheldon said, taking off his jacket and leaving it on the little chair by Amy's door.

"That's because  _someone_  is not complying with the relationship agreement."

"Well now we're getting to a solution, admitting your guilt is a great way to get the peace back into this relationship," Sheldon said, settling into his spot on the couch next to Amy.

"If I didn't love you so much, Sheldon, we would have probably been done several months ago," Amy said, resting her head on Sheldon's shoulder. "At the end of the day you end up accepting my demands, and you know it."

"Well, yes. But the point is that I am the boyfriend and I should choose for the both of us," Sheldon said lowering his gaze to find Amy's eyes.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"We are watching my movie,"

"Yes, Amy," Sheldon said, his gaze away from her and concentrating it in the titles of the screen.

The couple focused on the movie. Certainly, seeing how two people who supposedly hated each other, ended up falling in love in just a weekend, seemed ridiculous to Sheldon. Actually any kind of love story seemed ridiculous to Sheldon, but if Amy wanted to see that kind of garbage, who was he to deny it? A stable a relationship like theirs was hard work for Sheldon. Being the type of person who doesn't like arguments and the shouting he just wanted to please, obtaining the benefits, obviously. The benefit of a calm life, and in the company of a lady as valuable as his girlfriend. Seeing her happy was another benefit, seeing Amy closer to him every day made him happy, that vixen from Glendale made him happy, even though he had not realized how much.

The film was ending and Sheldon couldn't wait to make his  _comments_  about how impossible it would be in real life, love can't be born that fast, you can't plan marriage with someone without being in a relationship beforehand, much less if she was your evil boss 24 hours ago. You can't find the love of your life as soon as you kiss her, can you?

Sheldon found himself staring Amy's hair. Is it possible to find out that you love someone just because of kissing? What is love? Does it exist?

Amy felt Sheldon tense up.

"Are you ok, Sheldon?"

"Yes, I just don't think love can be discovered that fast. You can't love someone you believed to have hated, that is somewhat contradictory. Anyways, I'm glad it ended, I was uncomfortable with seeing two people clash in complete nudity, isn't this supposed to be a romantic comedy? "

"Yes, it is. And why do you say that? First of all, you Sheldon Cooper, talking about love?"

"Well, yes. However, I don't feel comfortable with this topic of conversation, please change the subject."

"Whatever you want, love," Amy said, giving him one of those smiles that made him a helpless puppy.

"Amy, please don't start."

Inside, he loved the fact that she called him that. It didn't sound like the typical 'love' that came from the mouth of his mother or Meemaw, or from Penny or Bernadette. That 'love' was just for him, and listening to it from Amy's lips brought him feelings of joy, or at least it looked like that, actually he wasn't sure about his feelings. Being that close to her was dangerous for him, the great Doctor Cooper never had any troubles answering anything and yet 'I don't know' came out more often than not when he was with her. Amy was his neutral zone, synonymous with 'danger stay away from here.'

They spent the rest of the night playing counterfactuals and discussing the latest edition of the NatGeo magazine. Yes, Sheldon Cooper talking about nature, who could tell that this robot would be able to forget his affliction of disgust and wildlife for a woman? Maybe his mom should've taken him to the specialist in Houston.

"Good night, Sheldon. This was an amazing evening, Skype same time tomorrow?" Amy said as she followed him to the door.

"Of course! And goodnight Amy Farrah Fowler, I had a good time with you, it's certainly good to keep up my mentally stimulating talks with you, sometimes I feel that my time and reversed words with our friends are about to turn down my coefficient points."

Amy stood in front of him as if waiting for a sign, only the slightest hint to kiss him. She really wanted it. But what if he doesn't felt comfortable? Better to wait.

"You're welcome, be careful in the bus. Please send me a text message when you get home, just to be sure that you arrived safely."

He stared at her with one of those smiles, typical Sheldon Cooper. "Sure, see you, Amy," and then left apartment 314. Undoubtedly this night was one of the best for the couple and no one could change that. They had never talked of love; they had never touched that topic. Now, Amy knew that that word made him feel uncomfortable, and Sheldon knew that Amy can become the best of girlfriends when she wanted to.

Amy closed the door with a big smile, her heart beating fast. Every time he looked into her eyes, her heart wanted to burst out and jump around the room.

Sheldon walked to the elevator, smiling as well. He even wanted to whistle. Does he know how to whistle? Yes, he answered himself when an unrecognizable melody came out of his mouth. He was whistling. He was happy.


	2. From prizes and interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a romantic so... here's chapter two :)

"Seriously girls, last week on movie night, Sheldon talked about love with me." said Amy, handing Bernadette a glass of champagne.

"Well Amy, the chemistry that you guys have is almost palpable, actually the fact that Sheldon is in love with you doesn't surprise me at all," Bernadette swooned.

"Perhaps, it's just the fact that he initiated the word all by himself," Amy said quietly, sitting on Penny's couch.

"Aww, that Sheldon and his initiations, he was the one who started hand holding, and now he's the one who's talking about love. Keep going like that Ames, and soon he'd be starting something else," said Penny, serving her sixth glass of wine of the night.

"Do you really think that, bestie? I mean, having coitus with Sheldon is something that I certainly would like to do, but knowing him, I doubt it could happen, and definitely not anytime soon."

"Amy, what you don't remember is that at the end of the day our little Sheldon is a man, with needs, and you, well you're his girlfriend," Bernadette giggled, taking some chips from the table.

"I don't know, but if I have learned anything about being with him, it's that you have to be patient. Almost too patient. It's better like that, he being the one to initiate any contact or conversation of that kind, I wouldn't want him to feel uncomfortable with me, or worse, to end the relationship."

"That wouldn't happen, sweetie. I can tell you that much," Penny said, letting out a laugh.

Amy's cell phone buzzed, it was a text message from Sheldon.

_"7:02 p.m. little lady. Why aren't you here?"_

Amy smiled while she read the message from an impatient Sheldon. She didn't bother answering it and just took her bag, ready to cross the hallway.

"Girls, it was nice chatting with you, but my boyfriend and I have dinner tonight, apparently he has something important to tell me, "she said, opening the door.

"Go Shamy! Oh, and if Sheldon tries to initiate 'something' don't forget to use protection, we probably won't know what to do with a tiny Shamy." Penny said, it was clear that alcohol did its thing on the blonde. Bernadette was also taking leave on the grounds that Mrs. Wolowitz was waiting for her to go shopping. Even Amy knew it was to avoid dealing with a drunken Penny.

Amy crossed the hallway, knocking twice and Sheldon opened the door.

"Really, Amy? Hanging out with Penny is affecting your punctuality."

"Oh, I missed you too, Sheldon." said Amy, putting her purse down on a chair.

"Well, since I can't make Penny stay away from you, do you mind if we eat dinner here? Leonard bought the salad you like," said Sheldon, sitting on his spot.

"Very kind of him. By the way, where is he?" she asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"He just left to San Diego, him and Raj were invited to represent the Caltech Physics Department at a conference tonight. It's preposterous, Raj has selective mutism and Leonard is an experimental physicist," Sheldon said, giving a famous snort of derision.

"Hmm, I see. We have the apartment to ourselves then?" Amy said, her voice dripping with implication.

"Of course. Amy… why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason, Sheldon. You had something to tell me?" Amy said, taking her salad.

Sheldon couldn't help putting his dinner on the table and adapting a serious position.

"Ok, dinner can wait. Remember that time when I told you that something big was happening in my office?"

"Ah, yes. Then I asked you if Alex finally accepted her feelings for you, and I said something about training Ricky to make her disappear." Amy said, putting her salad on the table.

"Great, you remember. Well, the thing is that "String theory and its Relativity in Respect to Black Holes and their Unexpected Development" is having great results. This morning I explained the progress of my work in front of the Physics Federation of California and they decided it was brilliant." Sheldon couldn't stop smiling and the joy in his eyes was evident. Amy was enjoying the excitement of her boyfriend, smiling and listening carefully to every single word he was telling her, no matter how inferior it was to her field.

"Amy, I can assure you that this is the work of my life, I almost can smell the sweet scent of the Nobel Prize!" he said, excited. His blue eyes were shining, waiting for her response.

"Sheldon, that's amazing! Congratulations!, That is quite a remarkable job, my boyfriend is about to win a Nobel Prize!" Amy smiled and gave a little cry of joy, moving closer to Sheldon and hugging him with all her might. Now Sheldon was lying back on the couch and was thrust further back from the force of the hug. He hugged her back, burying his face in his girlfriend's hair and just nodded, hmm, curiouser and curiouser, Amy's dandruff shampoo smells better this close. Strawberries. After a couple of minutes Amy backed off, leaving Sheldon in an unfamiliar sensation of emptiness.

 _Love_ , Sheldon thought.

For days the word and its meaning were swimming in his head. What was love? Does it exists? And why does Amy bring him that thought? What if he kissed her? Just to clear some things up, obviously.

There was a little pause, the both of them kept smiling to each other but the air was not the same. That sensation of sharing his accomplishments with Amy was something indescribable, it was like if he just wanted to make her smile, that smile, he wanted to make her proud of him. _What if I kissed her? What would she think about me later? No, I better wait_ , Sheldon thought.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon, I'm just…"

"Please, don't apologize, I wouldn't have expected something else, you are my girlfriend. I'm happy to share my professional accomplishments with you. You're a good listener." Sheldon babbled slightly with a warm smile on his face, one that he only showed on special occasions.

Amy felt flushed, and lowered her gaze. Sheldon grabbed her salad and then gave it to her, he took his plate and kept eating, calmly, like nothing ever happened.

When they finished their food, Sheldon proposed to watch some TV before go to sleep. Amy accepted and folded her legs under her, getting comfortable but further away from Sheldon. She couldn't repose her head on his shoulders in that position. Sheldon felt that emptiness again, even when she was so close to him, just a few inches away. This was too much, he had to do something about it, and this vixen from Glendale was driving him crazy. Sometimes at work, he couldn't even finish a simple algebraic equation because she was invading his head, or he was imagining her dandruff, cascading so gently down her pale shoulders. All of that was driving him crazy, and what was that nonsense about thinking of kissing? That movie they saw together last week had clearly affected him. Obviously you can't fall in love with someone just because you kissed her…

But then where was the scientific curiosity? He had to try, kiss her lips, perhaps it was the only way of get those thoughts out. Perhaps the answer about the meaning of love was on those pink lips.

"Sheldon, why are you looking at me like that?"

"...Amy, there's something I need to tell you, well no, I will just do it, but before, could you take a sit like the lady you are? Please?" Sheldon said. Amy curious about what her boyfriend was about to do simply obey and sit well. Sheldon moved closer to her, closing the space between the two.

 _What was love?_ His subconscious reminded.

Amy just watched Sheldon's eyes approached her, the noise of the TV automatically erased and all that she could hear was the breathing of both. Sheldon put his hand on Amy's nape, like trying to impede her movements and make his experiment fail. Amy closed her eyes afraid about what was coming. Sheldon also closed his eyes, waiting for some heavenly sign that tells him what to do now. His lips became closer to hers, he wet his lips. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds, breathing on her. Amy felt torturing, she wanted to kiss him now, she couldn't believe that the one and only Doctor Cooper was about to kiss her. She reminded herself that she had to wait for him to do it first, he had to 'initiate'. Sheldon moved his free hand to her waist, moving her to do a better performance in what he was about to do, Amy took his arms around Sheldon, so delicate to not scare him, this was incredibly fascinating.

Sheldon was as if he were in the midst of a very difficult equation, where the slightest mistake could ruin everything. His eyes were still closed, feeling Amy's warm breath on his face, savoring her scent, every moment.

"Guys! I'm out of schnapps and… holy cookie dough!" said Penny, opening the door, interrupting them. Sheldon jumped out of the couch and Amy sat straight up, as if a ghost had passed through her.

"I'm so sorry, you guys! I didn't mean to interrupt, oooh… you were having fun, right?" Penny said, stumbling upon entering the apartment.

"I was just about to leave, right Sheldon?" He just nodded his head quickly, bringing her sweater and bag to her.

"Yes, good night Amy Farrah Fowler, Penny," Sheldon said flushed, avoiding eye contact with the women in front of him.

"Good night, Sheldon," Amy said, holding Penny by the wrist and dragging her into her apartment.

Sheldon closed the door after them and let out the breath he was holding. _Drats!_

Amy took Penny to her bedroom and sat her down on the mattress. Penny, just recently, realized that she interrupted something special between her friends.

"I'm soooorry, Ames! I swear it wasn't on purpose. I just wanted some booze, that's all!" drunken Penny said, crying.

"Don't worry, bestie, have some rest. We can talk tomorrow. Now the levels of alcohol on your system are too high and I might not keep a coherent conversation with you."

"Okay," Penny said, closing her eyes.

It took only a couple of minutes for the blonde to fall asleep, and Amy started to leave the apartment.

She couldn't believe that her boyfriend was about to kiss her, how frustrating! She loved her bestie but this time she was really, really untimely.

"I'll have to have a very unpleasant conversation with the blonde goddess in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, Penny? Why? ...  
> Thanks for read! And thanks to my amazing beta, WildCityGirl, she's great!!! :D


	3. From chemistry and terror

"Penny, this is the sixth voice mail that I leave you today, I know you're there, pick up the phone. Well, you are probably in the bathroom throwing up when I think about it. Anyways, we have to talk about last night. I will go to your place after work, take care bestie!" Amy said, leaving her cell phone on the desk. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened the night before, remembering Sheldon's lips so close to hers made her nervous, yet she was grinning like crazy throughout the day.

Her cell phone buzzed, it was a text message from _him_.

_Good morning, Amy. Hope you're having a productive day. Can we meet at your house tonight at 19:00?_

It was as if she had called him with the mind. Her heart was racing and she couldn't help but let out a little cry of happiness. Her boyfriend wanted to talk about last night, that was certain. Maybe he wanted to finish his experiment?

_I'm good, thank you. Hope you're having a productive day too. Perfect, see you there._

She answered. Great, now she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her work throughout the day. He had driven her crazy.

"Doctor Fowler, Doctor Fowler!" a grad student yelled, he was doing his experiments in the biology department, "There's a problem on the Chemistry Lab and Doctor McBride needs you!"

Amy ran to the front lab, she took her emergency kit and the fire extinguisher just in case.

"What's going on, McBride?" Amy asked, trying to be as professional as she can.

"Look Fowler, I don't know! I can't stop the spread of this gas, its components are developing unbelievably fast. It's on a trial phase so I don't know if it is safe to inhale it!" McBride said, putting on an oxygen mask and giving one to the neurobiologist.

"Axel, push the emergency button, no one can leave the department! THIS IS A CODE RED!" yelled Amy. Students proceeded to fulfill what had to be done in these cases, finding oxygen and remaining calm they quarantined the department and cut out the electricity, if this gas was flammable then they didn't want it to spread all over the UCLA campus.

"Doctor McBride, I need you to tell me the purpose of this gas, now." Amy said with authoritative voice. McBride was trembling, you could see the horror in her eyes.

"I don't know! This was not supposed to react this way! Something happened, I don't know what!" said the Doctor, she was losing her mind.

Amy sat on the floor next to her, she hugged Doctor McBride trying to calm her a little.

"It's ok, Doctor. Why don't you talk to me a little bit more about it, okay?" After a few moments of breathing deeply, the petrochemical looked calmer.

"Well, you see Fowler, I was working on this new kind of combustible and I was trying to make it better, I swear! But I think worse with a chemical of my own, and I couldn't stop its propagation. This gas contains methane, butane, diesel, and then I mixed those with chemicals of my creation, and well, at one point one of those mixes did this. My objective at the beginning was to create a powerful chemical that with an only drop mixed with an amount of manure, would produce an extraordinary combustible; I would be rich because of the high prices of the petroleum! The perfect plan! Don't you think?"

"Axel?" Amy said almost in a whisper, "did you call the firefighters?"

"Yes, Doctor Fowler," Axel said, processing what he had just heard.

"Good, now I need you to call the people from nuclear protection," said Amy.

"Yes, Doctor Fowler," Axel said, standing and running to get the emergency phone on the wall. He was trembling with fear.

"I need your attention, please!" Amy said, standing.

"Doctors and students, I have terrible news. We are dealing with an AC-7 emergency, you all know what to do," Amy heard cries of horror from the students. "This gas is not just any combustible gas. Dr. McBride, who I consider not mentally healthy as of now, created it without considering the consequences. If a spark were to be produced here, we will explode. If you have lighters or any product that could cause a heat reaction, get away from it." Amy saw how the students looked at each other. A teacher collected some lighters and deposited them in a container. "Now, I need us to go up to the sixth floor neatly according to the protocol. It will be easier to be rescued up there. If it were to explode, the whole structure will fall on us if we stay here, and the building is full of oxygen containers which would only help the flame grow." Amy said pacing around the bunch of people. "Doctor Brooks, his students and you will be responsible for bringing everyone healthy to the ceiling; Doctor Arredondo, alert the other floors about the situation. My team and I will take out the primates. Whatever happens, whatever you see or hear, don't come back. Hurry!"

Inside, Amy was terrified. She didn't want to die, people needed her. Those students needed someone to lead them and tell them that everything would be fine. How could something like this be happening? She was watching the students weep and hug as they walked up the stairs. In the middle of this chaos she felt proud of them, which meant that they paid attention to the drills and what they needed to do in cases like this. She told Axel and the others students to follow her to the monkey room, there was no time to take papers or her bag. Her cellphone was the only thing that she could get from her desk.

* * *

"Sheldon, something happened!" Leonard shouted as he entered his office without breath. "It's Amy, it's UCLA!" Leonard said.

Sheldon jumped up the desk and ran to where his friend was.

"What happened? What happened to Amy?" Sheldon asked, worried.

"I don't know, I think it's something about a combustible, they're evacuating the campus. Come with me, the news is on in the cafeteria, Raj and Howard are already there."

Sheldon ran like never before and get to the cafeteria in less than a minute. He remained static with the TV picture. The Police, guys in yellow suits, reporters, all kinds of people around the building where her Amy was.

_Officials say the gas is highly dangerous and flammable, staff and students are trapped in the chemistry building are aware of the gravity of the situation and are taking appropriate action. Their rescue will take time for the only way out is through the roof, opening a metal door, if the metal gate produces the smallest spark or themselves arrived to do something to start the fire, the building explodes. The police have a helicopter that is waiting for them near the building. It is known that there are exactly 43 students and 6 Doctors in ..._

"Leonard, you have to take me there! She needs me!" said Sheldon, terrified.

… _the people in charge of nuclear substances have been able to communicate with a doctor in neurobiology Amy Farrah Fowler, apparent leader in the building. The Doctor Fowler has informed that all of them, staff and students, are using oxygen masks and made a plan to open the door without blowing up..._

"Amy! Her cell phone! " Sheldon said, after a few taps, he called her. He ran outside the cafeteria to have a better listen.

Amy felt her telephone buzz. She scrambled to answer it, taking off her oxygen mask.

" _Sheldon! I'm fine, please don't worry!" She said, agitated._

"Amy, I'm so glad to hear you. How do you don't expect me to be worried if you are in a completely situation of danger! Please, take all the measures needed to exit alive from there, you are the best on your field and I'm very sure that you are really prepared for this emergency."

" _Yes, I am prepared. Now I'm going to the monkey room, I'll just grab Ricky and I'll run to the roof to be rescued,"_ she said.

"Amy, do not risk yourself for that monkey, your life is more important! Climb to the roof now, please!"

" _Sheldon, I'm fine. You know about how I care for Ricky, he is very special to me, all those animals are. I have to go, Sheldon."_  Amy said, saying his name became painful, a lump formed in her throat and she was about to break into tears. She missed him, she wanted to hug him and never let go. What if she doesn't see him again?

"Wait! I have to tell you something!" Sheldon said, undecided whether he should or shouldn't tell her about his thoughts,  _his feelings_.

" _What is it?"_

"The experiment that was about to perform last night… was to see if I loved you. You're always in my head, Amy. My day is not complete without you, I want you with me, always. When we saw that movie last week and mentioned the word love, ever since I keep thinking it and its meaning, and you show in my mind automatically. My purpose was to kiss you and discover what I felt about you, but then Penny came in and ... what I'm trying to say is that ..."

" _I love you too, Sheldon. I will be fine, I promise. I really have to go, I can't stay too much without the mask. The oxygen is almost finished and I also have to run upstairs."_

"I love you, take care. I'm here waiting for you." Sheldon said, he felt a pain in his chest. He wanted to save her, to protect her.

 _"I love you,"_  she said sweetly, then finished the call.

Sheldon stood in the hallway, processing the conversation. They loved each other, it was clear and had already said. Now, he needed her to be safe.

"Gentlemen, let's go!" Sheldon told his friends who watched him closely, they had apparently been listening to his conversation. Raj wiped a tear, while Howard was playing with his fingers, Leonard looked stunned.

"I said let's go!" Sheldon yelled as he strode to the exit, the others quickly followed.

"Howard, we are going in your new car. It's much faster than Leonard's car."

Howard just nodded. They went out of the Caltech campus and headed to the UCLA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WildCityGirl is my beta... she is amazing, right?!!


	4. De Luna and screams

"Doctor, we have to go now!" Axel huffed, carrying two monkeys.

"Yes, let's go!" Amy yelled to the students, looking around to see if there was anything left to do.

The group ran to the stairs that lead to the sixth floor. Dr. Brooks was already waiting for them there. He counted the students and professors that kept coming.

"Doctor Fowler, there are two people missing!" Dr. Brooks yelled, doing mental count of the people there. Amy rushed to climb the last flight of stairs with Ricky in arms.

"No way. Who's missing? I asked them all to not return."

"If my memory serves me right, they are Dorothy and McBride. They were with me just few minutes ago, they can't be very far." Brooks said, fixing his sight on the hallway looking for them. Due to the lack of electricity, the visibility was almost zero, they were guided by the lights that emitted their phones and nothing else. The darkness made the situation, which in itself was terrible, even more critical. Students were beginning to despair and they started to bombard their professors with questions about how they were supposed to open the door if it was metal and had several padlocks.  _A spark, a small hint of heated friction, could blow them apart._

Amy gave Ricky to Axel, giving him one last hug for comfort.

"Where could they be? Dorothy is the girl who is with you, am I right Axel?" Amy asked, clearly worried.

"She's my girlfriend, Doctor Fowler. Yes, she is with me. I have to find her!" Axel said, giving the monkeys to other students. He hurried down the stairs that lead to the fifth floor and then begin his search for his girlfriend.

"Brooks, you are in charge now. I have to go with him and find the others. I trust you and know you will be able to open the door without make the building explode. Consult with Arredondo and other doctors, please." Amy said, coming down the stairs to follow Axel.

"Fowler, be careful. The oxygen is almost finish, just left ten minutes approximately. If you breathe it too much time you know what could happen!" the Doctor said.  _Yes, we could die,_ thought the neurobiologist. When she reached the fifth floor she yelled to Axel. Since the building was full of laboratories, it had no windows, only ventilation systems which, obviously, were malfunctioning. The darkness of the fifth floor was terrifying.

"I'm here, Doctor Fowler," Axel said, getting closer to her. The boy was so scared, but still, he wasn't leaving without Dorothy.

"Fine, we only have less than ten minutes with the oxygen, from there, if we breathe the gas for more than fifteen minutes, we could pass out and die before we're found."

"Doctor, we better keep looking for them because you're not helping me, you're scaring me even more." Axel said, walking to the hallway.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

They divided the search. Axel checked laboratories and classrooms on the right side of the aisle and Amy the left side. When they finished, there were remaining only three minutes of oxygen.

"Ok, we need to look at the third and fourth floors. If we hurry maybe find them fast. What do you think Dorothy is doing with Dr. McBride? Were they friends? Amy asked, trying to distract the nervous student."

"No. Doctor McBride almost always reproves her, just because my girlfriend doesn't finish her work on time. What if she kidnapped her and wants to kill her? "Axel asked with horror.

"I don't think so, you better calm down. Okay, fourth floor, let's find them!" They repeated the strategy applied in the previous floor and oxygen was finished on the middle of the searching, they threw their masks down the aisle.

"Doctor Fowler, if I die before to find my dear Dorothy, could you tell her that she was the love of my life, and I didn't care that she doesn't wanted to marry me yet? Tell her that I was disposed to wait for her, tell her that I died looking for her."

"Axel De Luna! You are not dying, is that clear? Let's go to the third floor, nobody is here." Amy said, worried for Axel. Or the young man was a lunatic lover or the gas was already affecting him. In a way, Axel's words bring Sheldon to her mind. What if she dies? Would he miss her? She remembered the conversation earlier with him and smiled. Yes, he would. What she would give to be with him now and not be in this dangerous situation.

The pair went to the third floor. Amy cut the sleeves of her lab coat to make a kind of mask, one for Axel and the other for herself. The fabric filtered out a little gas, but not enough.

"Axel, try to breathe normally, restrain from breathing deeply and please be quiet. McBride might be up to something so we better be cautious." Axel just nodded and instinctively took Amy's hand. It had become a support for him, holding her hand felt safer.

"Doctor Fowler?"

"Yes, Axel?"

"Are we going to be ok?" he asked, even with the lack of light she could see a tear rolling down his cheek. His brown eyes were full with fear.

"We will be ok, I promise," Amy said almost in a whisper. She squeezed his hand as if to comfort him and make him feel secure. They hurriedly searched through the third floor until they reached McBride's lab. The smell was disgusting, clearly the gas continued to expand and the risk there was even bigger.

"Fowler! I thought you never come," said the crazy Doctor, sitting at her desk. Axel managed to see Dorothy who was gagged in a chair beside her. Dorothy made an attempt to get up to see him. McBride sat her back down again."

"I said don't move, dear," McBride scoffed.

"Doctor, what's going on? We have to go now. The building is about to explode, massive buildup of gas will make it explode by itself without an incentive if we don't hurry."

"Fowler, Fowler, Fowler, dear," McBride said, standing up. Axel squeezed her hand tighter in a panic. "You have no idea what you're asking, I can't leave, honey! Took me over seven years looking for this chemical, and you ask me to leave? Ha-ha, how funny. Well, no. I have this beautiful hostage so that we could be rescued and I could rescue my precious creations, I'll be rich and we all live. We all win, don't you think?" Said the Doctor. Amy opened her eyes stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, this lunatic scientist was completely out of her mind. She needed to think on something, fast.

"You are right, McBride," Amy said.

"Doctor Fowler, she's crazy! Don't listen to her! We have to go now, otherwise this thing will explode and surely kill us!" Axel screamed, terrified.

"No, Axel. They would come for us, you will see. Go and sit next to Dorothy. We can wait here with Doctor McBride, only if she wants us, of course," Amy said squeezing twice his hand, on signal to follow her in the game. Axel nodded once, almost imperceptible and went and sat next to his girlfriend, holding her.

"Oh, really honey? Of course you are welcome, right Dory?" said Jennifer McBride, with a devilish smile in her face. Dorothy nodded several times and then turned again with Axel. "I hope you don't have other intentions, Fowler. If you make something silly, we all could have a nice fly all over UCLA, and these pumpkins don't want to die, right?" McBride said pulling a gun on the desktop. "Give me your phone, honey." Amy felt the blood was coming to her feet, she pulled the phone from her pocket and gave it to her. Dorothy gave a little cry while Axel hugged her tighter and tighter. The fear was almost palpable and all was in silence.

* * *

"Hurry up, Howard!" Sheldon said, desperate.

"Calm down, Sheldon. You are distracting him. If we crash it will take longer to go with Amy." Raj said, trying to calm his friend.

"Yes, Penny. We are on our way… Howard, we are going with Howard… no, she doesn't know, could you tell her? ...okay, love you too. Call me when you get there." Leonard said, ending the call. Apparently neither of the two girls had heard the news. Penny was a bundle of nerves.

"She knows now. She said she would call Bernadette and then she will take her to UCLA. Are we almost there?"

"According to the GPS, we will be there in five minutes." Howard said.

" _We have just been informed that students and teachers trapped in the Biology building are being rescued by the helicopter, it will lead them to the nearest hospitals to be attended. The officials in charge of nuclear substances have been unable identify the nature of this gas. Without first knowing what is it they're facing, they can't enter the building. The campus is evacuated almost to one hundred per cent and the entry is restricted only to civil protection personnel and nuclear substances_..." it was heard on the radio.

"Oh, thank you Lord!" Sheldon yelled, he jumped on his seat.

"Unbelievable!" Raj said almost crying.

"Look! There's the campus!" Howard said.

"I told you everything would be okay, buddy." Leonard said smiling. The friends began celebrating when they heard the name of Amy on the radio. Everything went silent.

"… _we just had been told that not all people who occupied the building are outside. Apparently the leader Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler is still there with two other students and the PhD in petrochemical, Jennifer McBride, the author of this chaos. The teacher who gave us this information is the Doctor of Microbiology, Adam Brooks. He says they were about to go up to the roof when they noticed that McBride and a student, were missing. Dr. Fowler and a student decided to go for them. To this time, the oxygen that they were carrying is had run out..._

"No! She's still there, Howard go faster! Please!" Sheldon yelled.

"Sheldon calm down! You won't achieve anything acting like that!" Leonard said.

"How do you want me to calm down when the woman that I love is there trapped in that stupid building? Pull to the side, Howard."

"What? No, we're almost there!"

"Wolowitz, I said pull to the side!" He screamed. Howard complained. Sheldon got out of the car and ran through UCLA. The other followed him on the car, when they finally were there the officers barred the pass and had to park two blocks behind. Sheldon saw Amy's boss and ran to him, he wanted answers.

"Dr. Cooper, calm down! I can't understand you," Said the professor.

"I said I need to know how they plan to get my girlfriend out of the building!" Sheldon said in an annoyed tone.

"They still can't go to rescue them because we do not know what kind of gas is this, believe me I am just as concerned as you. If all goes well, your girlfriend will be out soon, but Dr. Cooper you need to calm down."

"Why do you insist I calm down? I'll be calmed when I see my Amy here, healthy, with me." Sheldon said.

He left the Professor and tried to get as close as he could to the building, to the officers allowed. He recalled knowing that she had her cellphone and dialed. After several rings, he withdrew. She didn't answer. This made him even more nervous, what if she was lying on the floor poisoned? What if she...?

POOOOM!

There was a loud bang. The curious people that had surrounded the police fence ran and others fell to the ground. Sheldon too fell from the impact. Leonard, Howard and Raj ran for him and took him across the street. Sheldon was in shock. There were flying pieces of the structure around the campus, and a big black cloud covered the sky. Windows, chairs, tables ... countless objects. The structure was, although unrecognizable, well grounded. Leonard thought was a good thing. There was hope that she was in one of those floors,  _alive_.

The cry of the people near Sheldon brought him back to reality.

"NO, NO AMY!" he shouted as tears formed in his eyes.

Perhaps this would be the one time he bowed his head to pray.


	5. From explosions and chambers

When Amy saw the gun, she went blank. It was too much, she couldn't deal with the situation. If everything was easier, if she wasn't in possession of a weapon, if young people were not there, she wouldn't be scared to death. McBride sat down once again in her chair, looking to the scared students. She told Amy to have a seat on the chair in front of her, Amy complied. Amy sat there, static, with tears forming in her eyes. If only he were here, he would have an answer. Sheldon always had an answer for everything. Dorothy's cries brought her to reality, Axel was on the verge of collapse. The young man begged Amy with his eyes to take them out of there. That look of horror, that look of 'I don't want to die' in his eyes. He looked to Amy for support. Seeing them, fearful and helpless, Amy began to devise a plan. They've been breathing the horrible gas for more than fifteen minutes. If they don't die from the blast, they would die from asphyxiation.

"Why so quiet, honey?" said McBride to Amy.

"Oh, it's nothing. Well, actually, it's the gun, it makes me nervous," Amy said casually, pretending to be on her side.

"Oh, it's just for caution, don't be scare,"

"Doctor, we have gone more than fifteen minutes with this gas, do you think that you can provide us with some masks? You know, so that well be alive when help comes?"

"Oh, no honey, and I will not let you go out to look for those. Better wait, all that noise outside indicates that they are aware that we're still here, can you hear?"

"Yes, I can hear. But the last time I spoke with the nuclear substances people they told me that they couldn't enter the building without first knowing what they're facing. And, well, you created this thing, they probably won't figure out the components anytime soon, don't you think?"

"You are right, honey. Ok, what should I do? What should I do? Oh, I know! Axel, you will go out with this little piece of paper with the components on it."

"No way, I'm not leaving without Dorothy," said the young man.

"I'm not asking you! I'm telling you, stupid!" McBride yelled.

"Don't yell at him! You are scaring him even more! You know what? You want to rescue those stupid creations? Go ahead, we're leaving! Let's go kids!" Amy said while she stood. The students didn't know what to do. The sudden courage of their teacher disconcerted them. They didn't know if this was still part of the game or if she was serious. Axel began to release Dorothy and removed the mouth gag.

"Are you crazy, Fowler? I'm armed, at the very moment that you leave this lab I will shoot, and we all die. You better sit down again, obey! "McBride said in a nervous tone, the sudden confrontation of Amy frightened her. Seeing that none of the three obeyed, she took Dorothy's arm and caught her, then placed the gun to her temple."

"Are you going to sit down now, idiots?" said the Doctor, increasingly nervous.

"McBride, let her go. Please," Amy said. Everything was happening so fast. A plan just couldn't be created so quickly.

"Just let her go, you stupid crazy!" Axel yelled. He was standing next to the Doctor, just steps away from her. Amy noticed that some beakers were behind him, on a small table.

_That's it!,_  Amy thought. She walked two steps ahead, closing the space between her and the desk. Amy gave a quick glance at the glasses and then looked back at Axel, who nodded almost imperceptibly taking the hint.

"Back off, Fowler. You take one step more and I swear I'll kill her!" McBride yelled, with panic in her voice."

"You don't want to do this, McBride. Let's talk, why are you acting like this? You've always been one of the country's best petrochemists. You won the top prizes in chemistry and have the admiration of millions, including me. Why would you want to ruin something that has taken years to build? A career as successful as yours should not end like this. Is there something wrong with your life? Maybe I can help." Amy asked, trying to distract Jennifer so Axel could take one of the beakers.

"Don't talk as if you had me sorry, Fowler. I dislike people feeling sorry for me, I don't need it! Especially not from you, Dr. perfect! Do you think I didn't hear about your nomination for the Nobel Prize in biology? Everyone talks about it, the dean wants you to head the department. I Already told you about my creations and believe me I'll be rich with these babies and I will be the one who wins the prize, not you."

"What are you talking about? I'm not nominated for any Nobel Prize. And the dean hasn't said anything about the leadership of the department!" Said Amy, completely flustered at the information. Nobody had mentioned the little detail of a Nobel in biology.

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise that you would get on the board tomorrow, that's why you didn't know. Oops! I think it's not a surprise anymore. Anyway, stay away or we're going up in flames!" Jennifer said, and Dorothy couldn't stop crying.

Amy took two steps back. As the conversation unfolded, Axel had taken the beaker and was waiting for the signal of the neurobiologist to act. Amy mentally counted to three.

"Now!" Amy yelled. Axel broke the glass on McBride's head. Dorothy took Axels' hand and Axel took Amy's. The three ran out of the lab closing the door behind them. She could be unconscious but not dead, if Jennifer woke up and triggered the gun, they could die.

"Hurry up! There's no time to go to the roof! We need to go down to the principal entrance!" Amy yelled. When they came down the hall to take the stairs that lead to salvation, Dorothy cried making Axel and Amy turn upon. There she was. With gun in hand.

"Run! Quickly go on ahead, hurry!" Amy shouted.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Axel yelled.

"Whatever happens, don't come back, keep running!" Amy screamed.

"No, Doctor! Please, come with us!" Dorothy said.

"Run, get out of here! I will make her stop so she won't shoot!"

"But Doctor, she might kill you!" Axel said.

"Just go! If I don't return, please tell my parents that I'm sorry and tell Sheldon that I love him!" Was the last thing she shouted.

Amy stopped halfway down the stairs making sure that the young people continued to run to the exit. When she turned around to find McBride, she was gone. Where could she have went? It meant she could fire at any time, and if Amy wasn't in a safe place she would die. Amy ran to the second floor, there was no time.  _The zero gravity chamber!_ Thought the neurobiologist. If she made it to there and lock herself in the chamber, without turning the zero gravity vacuum on, she could be saved if the building were to explode since the walls were meant to withstand such pressure. The toxic gas was already beginning to have an effect on her breathing. She hurried down the stairs that lead to her salvation. The immense hall separated her from life and death, she ran as fast as she could. Amy felt the air was no longer enough, she was running slower and slower until she could barely walk, and she still had a long way to go. She stopped and leaned, dizzy, on the wall. She had been breathing that damn gas for too long, it was too late. She fell to her knees, her vision blurred and she fainted.

POOOOM!

* * *

"NO, LEONARD! I HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Sheldon shouted. A dose of adrenaline crossed his body and he stood up, he tried to run toward her but his friends wouldn't let him.

"Wait! Please, if you go there you could die!" Leonard said.

"Do you think I want to live without her?" Sheldon said, taking Howard and Leonard off of him. They fell to the ground.

Sheldon ran to the building, the security fence that the police had before was gone because of the explosion. He heard voices, perhaps they were the police or civil defense personnel, he didn't know. They wanted to stop him, but he wouldn't allow them. He jumped the rubble and pushed a policeman who passed through on his way. He kept running until he could enter the building. The blast hadn't torn down the structure but it looked very fragile. There was fire, ashes falling on him, what once looked like a sleek, modern building, now looked like a ruined house, fading with each passing second.

"Sir, please help us!" Axel shouted with nervous voice. His forehead was bleeding.

"It hurts! My leg hurts!" Dorothy cried. A big metal table was on her right leg. Axel tried to help her by his own but he couldn't.

"On the count of three we will lift up this and you have to remove your leg." Sheldon said, standing on one side of the table. "You, lift it horizontally at the same time as me, to avoid further damages." Axel obeyed immediately.

"One, two, three!" The adrenaline had grown stronger in Sheldon and Axel, otherwise they would not have succeeded. They held the table until Dorothy was safe. Axel ran to help her immediately.

"Thank you Sir!" Dorothy said.

"Forget it, where's Doctor Fowler?" Sheldon asked, impatiently.

"She's on the second or third floor, Sir. Doctor Fowler saved us!" Axel said while helping Dorothy who obviously had a broken leg.

Sheldon ran up the stairs. Broken glasses and countless things were lying on the ground, it took longer to get to the second floor. He decided to look there first.

"Amy! Where are you?" the physicist shouted. The dark and pieces of the building made it harder to search. He kept shouting the name of Amy along the corridor, in and out of the laboratories in ruins with no sign of his girlfriend. When he reached near the end of the aisle could make out a hand coming out from under a huge pile of things, pieces of concrete, chairs, and benches. He ran fearful to see who was. He raised a couple of pieces of concrete that had fallen from the walls and finally saw her.

"Amy, wake up! Are you ok? Please don't die! I'm here, I'm here, princess!" Sheldon said, while trying to rid her body out of that pile of rubble. His efforts to wake her were useless, she didn't respond.

"Sheldon, where are you?" Howard shouted, while a group of men, Raj and Leonard, followed him.

"Over here. Hurry, she doesn't answer and she's bleeding so much!" Sheldon said.

"Right here!" a firefighter said.

"Please Sir, let us see her," said the paramedic to Sheldon. . He pulled away from Amy to let them check her.

After several minutes that seemed eternal, the paramedics administered oxygen and made routine testing. Then rose and took her on the stretcher.

"She's alive but we need to take her to the hospital immediately" said the paramedic.

"She will be ok, right?" Sheldon asked almost in a whisper.

"Sir, the miss is really hurt, I can't assure you nothing," said the paramedic while leaving the building.

Leonard, Raj and Howard made sure to take Sheldon to the hospital where Amy was taken. There, they would ask for a routine test for him too. Sheldon was so quiet, with his mind in other place, not paying attention to the unsanitary surroundings. On one side he was happy that she was alive, but on the other hand he was concerned.  _What if she...?_  No, even the thought of it caused him terrible pain. Just two hours ago he had admitted his love for her. She would be fine and they would be very happy together.  _She'll be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WildCityGirl... THANK YOU for your amazing beta work :)


	6. From blue and green

"Mommy?"

"Amy?"

"Amy, princess? Your daughters are calling you," said Sheldon, his voice was sweet and soft.

Amy opened her eyes slowly. She found Sheldon's face just inches away from hers.

"Sheldon! I was so scared, I thought I will never see you again. That was the most awful experience in my life!" Amy said, hugging him.

"It was just a nightmare produced for the enormous amount of sugar that you ate last night. I told you, the abuse of chocolate is not good."

"I don't understand, I was in the lab. What am I doing here?"

"Well, you were sleeping. What else can you be doing with me in bed? Oh wait, I know! But not when the twins are awake, remember?" said Sheldon, kissing her on the lips. "Now, go with them. Remember that today Penny is going to take them shopping."

The explosion had brought her into some kind of parallel world where she had twins with Sheldon, or... she was sleeping. Yes probably the second was more credible. Amy stood up and felt a slight breeze, she was naked.

"What a shame! Sheldon, please, don't look at me!" Amy said, covering with a robe she supposed was hers.

"Seriously Amy, how many times did I told you that you drive me crazy? I wouldn't mind seeing you like that all day but I remind you that the babies are awake and if we don't go now they…"

He was interrupted by the cry of the girls, like fulfilling his sentence.  _Girls? What girls? Ok, this dream is turning completely weird._

"Amy Lee and Annie Farrah Cooper! Stop the fake crying in this instant!" Sheldon yelled, standing up. Apparently he and Amy had a fun night because he was also naked. Amy's mouth dropped open when she saw the physicist, he put on his pajamas and slippers and left the room. Amy remained static, what the hell was going on? Hours earlier, Sheldon had confessed his love for her, and now they were naked in the same bed. Oh! And they had twins.  _Well, if this is a dream, let's see how it ends,_ she told herself. She dressed into a pair of pajamas that were perfectly folded on a chair in that enormous bedroom. If the house was as bigger as the master bedroom, this was definitely the best dream ever.

"Mommy?" she heard again. Suddenly she remembered that she had babies in this dream… with Sheldon. Curiosity overcame her mixed with fear. What would those little homo novus look like? She left the room and found a large hall full of doors on the sides. She walked, following the voice of Sheldon who played with the babies until she came to a lilac door down the hall. She saw Sheldon standing in the middle of two cots. It was the perfect scene, the man she loved with those little girls product of her imagination. She stepped closer and saw them. They were beautiful, so similar and yet so different. They had about two years old, and had the same hair like Sheldon's. One baby had blue eyes like his father, and the other had green eyes like hers. Their skin looked so soft and their tiny faces reminded her Sheldon but at the same time herself when they were kids. They were perfect, she couldn't help it but a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mommy!" The babies yelled when they saw her.

"Ok, it is clear to me who is the favorite in here," Sheldon said, bending to kiss Amy on the cheek.

"Good morning, my babies!" Was the only thing she could say. The girls didn't take away the look from her. They extended their tiny arms to her as if asking for carrying them. Amy first charged to the baby that was on the left side of Sheldon. She wanted to call them for their names but she didn't know who Amy Lee was or who Annie Farrah was. Assuming that if Sheldon being as tidy as always, called the girls according to their position, she assumed that the little baby in front of her was Amy Lee and the baby on the crib next to her was Annie Farrah. Sheldon held the other baby girl and left the room. Amy followed them until they went downstairs, the house was really beautiful and apparently expensive. Amy Lee hugged her very strong, her skin against hers was really soft. Amy kissed her sweetly on the cheek and breathed on her hair. Everything was so real, maybe she was dead and this was some kind of heaven.

Sheldon came into the kitchen and sat down the baby in a highchair. When Amy entered the room, he took the little girl from her arms and put her in her own seat, next to her twin.

"Very well my little ladies, today is oatmeal day. Mmm yummy! Who wants some?" Sheldon asked. Amy smiled, looking Sheldon as a father was something funny and sweet. She couldn't believe that the tough Sheldon from the reality could be an amazing dad, well, at least in her dream.

"Mommy!" the little babies shouted at the same time.

"Is that the only word they know?" said Amy, smiling. Their sweet voices in sync were beautiful.

"Amy, they are 1 year old and three months, they just know 23 words. But believe me 'mommy' is one of their favorites," he said, giving her a big hug.

 _This is the best dream ever!_  She thought while she hugged him back. He felt so Sheldon. How many times had she dreamed to have him like this, so close?

"Daddy!" the twins yelled in unison.

"I know, I know, you get upset because I hug your mommy, but guess what, my babies? I married her and I have all the right to hug her, she's mine."

"They get jealous of you?"Amy asked, amazed. The fact that her little babies loved her that much was incredible.

"Of course Amy, they love you since they were born… And you? Do you love our daughters?" Sheldon asked, but this time his voice became more serious.

"Yes, with all my heart," the words came out of her mouth.  _How can I love them so much if I just met them_? Sheldon watched her carefully, and then looked at the seats of the girls, they were empty. The house was gone and she and Sheldon were in a completely white room.

"Sheldon, what's going on? Where are the babies?" she asked, mortified.

"You have to go back Amy, they are not born yet. If you die, we won't have kids," Said the Sheldon in her dream.

"If you die, I will be nothing. Please wake up… say that you love me."

* * *

"Leonard, how is Amy?" Penny asked, worried. She and Bernadette had just arrived at the hospital where Amy was admitted. Both were terrified, they couldn't believe what just happened to their friend.

"I don't know, Penny. The doctors still haven't come out to give us news. But she looked bad when we found her," said the physicist.

"What do you mean 'when we found her'? You were there when the explosion happened, Howie?" Bernadette said.

"Well, yes. We had to go after him. When the explosion happened, Sheldon ran to the building looking for Amy and we couldn't leave him alone, could we?" Howard answered.

"Sheldon went to look for her? Our Sheldon? I can't believe he has risked his own life for someone else," Penny said.

"Love can do wonders. An hour after in Caltech, when Amy was still in the building, Sheldon declared his love for her," Howard said.

"I can't believe it! Sheldon did that? Wow, I mean, you guys have to tell us the completely story later. Now, we need to know how Amy's doing. By the way, where is Sheldon?" Penny said.

"They're checking him. He has a few scrapes and his arm is hurt, apparently he didn't even noticed when he got hurt while rescuing Amy. He was the one who found her. She was under a huge pile of rubble on the second floor, "said Leonard. Raj couldn't hold back tears as he recalled the scene and collapsed on the couch in the waiting room. Penny and Howard sat by his side to comfort him.

"Everything will be ok, sweetie. Amy is going to be ok," Penny said. She tried to convince herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hoped her words would come true.

"Leonard, do you know anything about Amy?" Sheldon asked. Finally he came out of that damn hospital room where his friends had insisted that he enter for review. He had several bandages on his hands and arm, due to the effort made to remove the debris from his girlfriend.

"Nothing, buddy," Leonard said, worried.

Sheldon nodded once and sat next to Howard. The six friends were sitting there silent, waiting for news from Amy. An hour passed, then another, and no one gave them information. The waiting was killing Sheldon, if they did not come out to give him news soon, he would go in to demand answers. He got up and began to pace around the room, he had to do something. If he stayed there his brilliant mind could just be imagining the worst. The anxiety was torturing him, he didn't want her suffering in there, and he just wanted her to be with him. They could do whatever she wanted to, dress up like Blossom and Joey or play Dungeons and Dragons. They could go visit her family as much as she wants to, they could go dancing, or doing anything she wanted to. Even he would be able to have intercourse with her if it made her happy. He wanted to see her smile and tell her he loved her in person. He wanted her to say I love you, he wanted to hear her voice again.

"Sheldon! Son, how's my daughter?" Mrs. Fowler said while entering the waiting area.

"Mrs. Fowler, they still tell us nothing. She has two hours now in the operating room but they haven't given us information yet." Sheldon replied, standing before the frightened mother.

"Dear Lord! My poor girl! I saw everything in the news and took the first bus out of San Diego to here. It was horrible! The explosion was broadcast on television. I saw how you came to rescue my daughter and those two students, thank you very much, son." Mrs. Fowler said.

"You also rescued two students?" Penny asked.

"I didn't 'rescued them' they just asked for my help and I helped! I just wanted to get Amy out of there," Sheldon said.

"Look, the doctor is coming!" Bernadette shouted. Sheldon ran to meet the doctor and Mrs. Fowler followed him. The other friends surrounded Amy's doctor.

"Are you Miss Fowler's family?" the doctor said.

"I'm her boyfriend and she is her mother, how is she?" Sheldon said.

"The patient is severely injured, we had to do surgery to his right arm, it was completely torn. She presents several wounds in the body but what concerns us most is the trauma she suffered in the head. Amy lost too much blood and she was unconscious when she came here, she also has second-degree burns on his legs and two ribs are broken. Fortunately the gas didn't damage her lungs but she's still breathing artificially, we want her system be completely clean of chemicals that may have inhaled. She is now in intensive care unit and is sedated, she won't wake up until tomorrow.

"Doctor, do you think we can see her?" Mrs. Fowler asked.

"Of course, but only one person can enter at a time. Amy will be immediately transferred to intensive care, you can see her there. By the way I'm the doctor who will watch her, my name is Andrew Simmons." said the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor Simmons. Sheldon, I will go first, and then you, ok?" Mrs. Fowler said. Sheldon just nodded and returned to his place in the waiting room.

"Thank God! I thought the worst for a moment, but Amy is very strong and she will leave here soon," said Penny sitting next to Sheldon. "Honey, you should be calmer, the doctor gave us good news."

"Penny, you heard the doctor, she is severely injured. I will not be calm until she comes out of intensive care." Sheldon said.

The blonde just stared at him, she could see the concern in Sheldon. Penny knew how Sheldon and Amy felt, each passing day his two friends fell in love more and more with each other.

"She'll be fine, Sheldon. This is the best hospital in the area, the doctors here are very professional," Bernie said, trying to calm her friend a little.

"Yes, Sheldon. She will be okay." Howard added, seeing his friend so worried made him feel bad. He had recently quarreled with him for a place in the parking lot and ended up making peace. That little problem had united them more, even with Amy.

Sheldon fell silent again, his face showed concern for Amy and there was nothing his friends could do to calm him, he needed to see her and know that she would be fine.

An hour passed when Mrs. Fowler returned. Sheldon stood and ran to where she was, she told him he could come to see her. Sheldon went straight to the Amy's room, and Penny and Bernadette asked to Mrs. Fowler questions about her daughter's health.

When Sheldon arrived at intensive care, the nurses covered him with a blue suit, a surgical mask, and gloves so he could enter Amy's room totally free of any chemical residue that he could still have from the accident. The nurses indicated the room and he slowly opened the door, afraid of what he could see.

There was his Amy, lying on a bed, attached to an oxygen machine. She had a bandage on her head and a purple blanket covered her up to the chest, her hands resting at her sides and her face looked pale. She didn't seem like the same Amy of the day before, that Amy with rosy cheeks and eyes full of life. Sheldon sat next to her, he wanted to touch her but was afraid to cause her even more pain. He looked at her carefully, his chest ached and a tear rolled down his cheek. He finally got the courage to touch her and stood up, he took off the mask and kissed her on the forehead. He sat back down beside her and took her hand gently. She was cold, on his way out he would tell the nurses to cover her better.

"Amy, I know you're sleeping but… I just wanted to tell you that… I'm here. I want you to get well soon, please. I hate seeing you like this."Sheldon said, kissing her hand. "It might sound a little strange but when I saw you on the floor, under that pile of rubble I thought I'd lost you, and I panicked, I thought about running away but I couldn't leave without you. I love you Amy Farrah Fowler, please wake up. Imagining a world without you is death to me." Said the physicist.

"If you die, I will be nothing. Please wake up… say that you love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter! All hail to my beta WildCityGirl!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing and perfect beta WildCityGirl! :D


End file.
